School night
by MusicPPaddictFreak
Summary: Chloe forgets a book she needs for a test the following day,so she drags her good friend Beca along with her to the school even though it's 6 pm... (AU highschool,the cover photo has nothing to do with the story i just like the fox..)


Beca and Chloe were good friends ever since they were kids and now in high school they still were,they liked each other everyone with eyes could tell but both of them were to oblivious.

Chloe dragged Beca along with her towards her locker,it was past 6 pm and they slipped in the school,Chloe forgot her book for her test tomorrow and well Beca got talked into it to come with her by piercing blue eyes and an adorable pout.

"You know the school will be locked any minute right?" Beca asked as she leaned against the lockers.

"I know,it won't take long i just have to find it." Chloe answered as she searched between her books in her locker.

She had been searching trough her locker for minutes now and Beca sighed.

"I know where it is!" Chloe said as she closed her locker and walked over to a classroom.

She tried to open it but it was already locked,she took a clip out of her hair and unlocked it.

"Wow,where did ya learn that?" Beca asked as she followed behind.

"I grew up with one sister and two brothers we often played video games together and you know i like movies." Chloe answered as she retrieved her book from the bureau it lied on.

"Alright,can we go now?" Beca questioned.

"Yeah,come on." Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand and closed the door behind her.

They walked to the front door were they walked in first,and pushed at it to no avail it wouldn't open.  
She even tried pulling,nothing worked.

"It's locked isn't it?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Goddammit it was our only way out.." Chloe sighed. "Why aren't you worried?"

"I dunno i always wanted to spend a night at school." Beca smiled.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Chloe asked confused.

"Because,now i can do whatever i want." Beca said and did a salute move and ran away trough the halls of the schools.

"Beca!" Chloe called after her,after waiting a few seconds she rolled her eyes and walked after the brunette.

"Beca! Come on it's dark i'm scared and if you dare scare me i'm going to kill you!" Chloe shouted but still no response.

Chloe slowly walked past the classrooms,she really was scared,she felt like she was in a horror movie.

"Jump scare!" Beca shouted as she jumped from behind a wall making Chloe scream.

Beca hold her stomach of laughter as Chloe regained her breath.

"I'm going to kill you!" Chloe shouted as she threw her book to the side and Beca immediately ran away being chased by Chloe.

After a few minutes of being chased Beca stopped at a classroom and regained her breath.  
Not a moment later Chloe tackled her earning a squeal from Beca.

"Okay,we are even,i scared you,you scared me,how did you come so fast?" Beca asked as she took deep breaths.

"It's called cardio Becs." Chloe answered as she got up and gave a hand which Beca took and got up as well.

"So,what are we going to do all night?" Beca asked as she looked around.

"I have my iPod in my locker we should get a radio out of one of the classrooms and blast music." Chloe said as she already walked towards her locker.

Beca nodded and went to a classroom which was still unlocked,she took the radio and dragged it out of the classroom,she placed it on the ground and put the plug in a nearby power.

On cue Chloe walked back with a cable and a iPod in her hand.

"Let's have fun." Chloe said as she connected the radio with the iPod.

After a few minutes almost all classrooms were unlocked and they have been writing the lyrics of 'Titanium' on a chalk board.  
They currently were dancing on 'Talk dirty to me' by Jason Derulo ft. 2 Chainz and singing.

Surprisingly to Chloe,Beca knew every lyric of the song.  
She was amazed by her beautiful voice,she knew Beca had a beautiful voice but hearing it again is just Wow.

After a couple of minutes they were now in a classroom watching a movie,they put on the class computer and put the white board down.  
So they currently were watching The grudge,the smartest idea ever to do in a dark school around midnight.

They sat on the ground on their jacket with their back leaning at the wall at the back of the class and pushed every table and chair out of their way.  
Chloe was all cuddled into Beca because she was scared like a lot,Beca however thought it's again one of those jump scare movies.  
Whenever there was a jump scare or something scary Chloe hid in the crook of Beca's neck and Beca would tighten her grip.

They both had butterflies at every small contact but they just were to scared to admit that they liked each other.

After the movie ended Chloe was scared as hell now she really felt like she was in a horror movie if it weren't for Beca's protecting arms around her she probably peed herself.

Chloe looked towards Beca and of course Beca didn't make it trough the movie she fell asleep,Chloe slowly moved up and placed a kiss on her cheek with a smile and cuddled back up.

Beca however wasn't asleep,resting your eyes is something completely different,so the kiss on her cheek got her all blushing,luckily it was dark.  
Beca smiled and kissed Chloe's head and muttered a quiet "I like you.." Since she thought Chloe was already asleep.

Chloe wasn't asleep she was awake enough to understand what she said and her eyes widened.

"You do?" Chloe asked as she looked up towards Beca.

Beca's mouth fell open she really thought the redhead was asleep _Goddammit Mitchell answer,you have problems if you don't just say yes! you'll miss a opportunity! _Beca thought.

"I...uh...i...i..." Beca took a deep breath and spoke up. "A lot.." Beca trailed off. "I...i'm sor-"

Beca got cut off by Chloe's soft lips against hers,she quickly came to her senses and kissed her back.  
It was a soft lingering kiss.

After a few seconds that went by too fast they slowly broke apart.

"I like you too..." Chloe said as she leaned in again.


End file.
